Many fields generate, store and interact with multimedia objects. One such field is the field of medical imaging in which images of one or more parts of the human body, or data representing one or more conditions of one or more parts of the human body that may be visually represented (generally referred to as an image), are created for clinical purposes. Images for particular patients (generally or those created in response to a particular event) may be collected into medical-image records. These records have traditionally been stored in hard copy in a physical repository at a hospital or other medical facility. With the proliferation of computing technology, however, more of these records are being digitally stored in soft copy in a digital repository or database (that may be located at a hospital or other medical facility), which may be access-restricted to particular clinicians (who may be associated with a hospital or other medical facility).
Existing techniques exist for browsing, selecting and presenting digital medical-image records. As such records may be quite large in size, and are often subject to strict access control due to the sensitive nature of the information contained in the records, existing techniques for browsing, selecting and presenting records have focused on fixed workstations located proximate to or within a secure network including the digital repository or database storing the record. Although such techniques for accessing these records may have advantages in storage and access-control, they also have drawbacks as compared to providing a more mobile technique for browsing and selecting records.